Family Pride
by pk69
Summary: I wrote it to give Dave a wonderful, large, crazy, supportive family. Also, I hoped to excuse his 'closeted-ness' despite very fine parents...


**Family Pride**

My take on why Paul Karofsky gets Dave re-admitted to McKinley High. (I'd been upset for a while, not knowing why he would walk out politely one day saying "thanks for your time" and then approach the school board against the expulsion. Then thought things through - on what could have happened in-between).

Some of you may find this boring. I wrote it to give Dave a wonderful, large, crazy, supportive family. Also, I hoped to excuse his 'closeted-ness' despite very fine parents...

**Friday Afternoon –**

Coming out of Principal Figgins' office, Paul and Dave walked back to their car, silently. The drive back was silent too. Once home, Paul asked Dave to rest for a while before they spoke. Dave disappeared into his room and tried hard to figure out just what he was going to do now. No high school - no football - no scholarship – life spent in a McJob... these thoughts made his head ache until everything finally dissolved into a dazed slumber.

His parents woke him up a few hours later, Paul having told Rebecca the full story. Dave's kid brother and sister were off at their friends' homes for sleepovers and Dave realized that it was 'Karofsky Family Conference Time'.

It started mildly, steaming mugs of coffee in hand, with Paul repeating what he had heard from Principal Figgins, Professor Schuester, Dave, Burt and Kurt Hummel. "Is there any addition or correction you would like to make, Dave?"

"No, Dad."

Rebecca took up the thread then. In her soft voice, she asked Dave to explain himself. He was next to her on their sofa, but not willing to look up and talk or even meet his parents' eyes. He knew he had disappointed them. He knew he had the best parents in the world and could never ever measure up to their hopes from him.

"I will leave the house within a week," he promised. "I will find a job and a room somewhere and go away. Just let me remain here for a week", he begged.

"Leave? Who wants you to leave?", both his parents were in shock.

"I thought.., you know grades and complaints and now this..." Dave began, but was cut short by his father's voice. "Is that what you have learnt from our family all these years? That we accept you for the good things you do and reject you the moment you make mistakes?"

"Really, Dave", his mother spoke, "the first thing we do is to understand, and then we move on to solve the issues. Obviously, there is much happening inside your head that we did not know and we should have spoken to you a whole lot earlier. But then, its never too late to start, so tell me Dave, what is upsetting you?"

Dave took a deep breath and started off with – "I think, maybe..., that I could be, possibly... gay."

His parents were silent for a while, processing that with the recent experiences they had with and around Dave. "Ok, that makes sense" Paul said. "You were upset about a big thing and could not deal with it; but harassing the only gay boy out in your school, does not help, does it?"

"Unless you like him", smiled his mother. "Oh the Karofsky men..." Paul grinned sheepishly and both turned to look at Dave, who was also turning into a tomato.

"I did not say I was gay, you know, just maybe...", he protested; but with a huge inward sigh of relief, ignoring the question.

"How long have you been struggling with this?" asked Paul. He shot a slight warning glance at Rebecca to stop further pursuit of the issue.

"About the beginning of the year, maybe since the last year a bit.. I have dated girls, you know from time to time." He stared at the floor again, "I've kind of kissed them and all..., but it is very – I dunno, weird.. But then I ki..." He stopped suddenly and clenched his mouth tight shut.

"You kissed who? Kurt?" asked Paul, astonished. Dave nodded his head, still focussed on the floor. "That's why I threatened to kill him, just in case he told anyone."

"But he did not, did he? Not even in the Principal's office, with his father and your teacher and Principal to protect him." Paul mused.

"So", asked Rebecca, "are you sure now?"

Dave shook his head – "No... I mean, we were having a fight and he was yelling and right in my face and I just wanted him to stop saying all the hurtful things he was saying... So I kinda grabbed him and now I am just confused."

Paul and Rebecca looked at each other and nodded. They had a lot to talk about in Dave's absence, but this was not the time to wrap up all discussion points.

"Ok, final question," Paul continued; "Why didn't you tell us what you were feeling all these days? Did you think we would not be supportive?"

"No, not that..." Dave looked guilty – "its just that – our family is so well-known and everyone is so strong – they would not want... I mean Grandpa came down from Russia with no money and set up a huge business in 10 years. Grandma still plays and wins at chess. Mom's family is full of army men and professionals. You have your law practice; mom has her bank job. All my uncles and aunts and cousins are settled solidly in their own professions. Everyone is a hero - so confident, so sure...They take decisions – good, positive decisions that work. And once taken, the decisions stay taken. No dilemmas, no drama..."

"And here I am, unsure about everything, thinking this way and that about my career choices, I don't even know who I want to love and marry – I feel lost. I don't know what my decision will mean to the family, or even cost it. Maybe I will be boycotted like Jenny – even her parents don't talk to her. And I think that everybody will think that I am an idiot, and..." Dave stopped to take a deep breath.

"Ok, ok. I get it. If you were thinking all that, I suppose I should be happy that you were just shoving people around and not setting fire to buildings and stuff." Paul tried to laugh away the sudden tension in his heart.

"Well, that should do it for today" Rebecca said, with concern for Paul on her face. "Lets take this up a bit later. And till then, Dave, I want to see you working hard and studying everyday as if you were in school. We will decide on the way ahead within a week or two.."

Dave nodded and left the room. He felt a lot better, but still baffled.

The next week was a huge surprise for Dave. Used to a hectic schedule with his parents and siblings dashing off in all directions, he was stunned to see his parents take a week off work. His siblings had been sent off to different friends and cousins with a promise of reciprocation. There were phone calls and emails and huge communications happening all the time.

He decided that he was not going to interfere – he was confused enough to start with - and went on following his routine as best as he could. Till Thursday Night -

**Thursday night**

Dave's parents had told Dave to keep the whole evening onwards free, so he knew something was up. They just had dinner and drove off towards the city conference centre, refusing to tell him their plan.

All three entered the main conference room and Dave was stunned to see an entire array of family members and laptops around the tables. There were about 2-3 staff around, fiddling with the laptop settings and he realized, that all the laptops were set to show his family members across the world.

There were his grandparents Karofsky and his grandparents Eisenberg and his pianist uncle Matthew and his CEO aunt Vera and her partner Samuel in person, and on the laptops, he could see his grand uncle Oleg from Russia and his cousin Jenny in Syrkisypt and his soldier cousin Eliza in Korea and his cousins in different universities. Pretty much everybody was there in person, or online.

The staff left and Dave and his parents sat before different web-cammed monitors and there was a chorus of 'Hi!s' from everyone. Dave said a shy 'Hi!' to everyone feeling like Alice in Wonderland. What was up?

"Well David" said Grandma Eisenberg, "We heard that you had a lot of confusion in your mind about our families, so we decided on a full-scale family conference to help you out. Usually, members are introduced into the sessions at 18; but your Dad convinced us to let you in a few months in advance of your birthday."

"Uh, um, ok..." he replied, still not sure what he was to do.

Grandpa Karofsky said – "Paul told us that you think we are strong and confident and never unsure about anything. Well, then as oldest member, let me start. I left Russia over 50 years back. I wanted to be an entrepreneur – which meant a lot of freedom and I wanted a lot of money. These were bad words in my country and I knew I had to leave to make my dreams come true. So I did. I came here with very little money and did all kinds of work just to keep body and soul together. I had excellent qualifications from Russia, but they were not viewed the same way here. Plus, I wanted to set up a business. So I worked 2-3 jobs till I could start off a company on a small basis. Your grandma, well.."

Grandma Karofsky took over – "I was a chess grandmaster, but when we came here, I had to keep the home fires burning esp. when your grandpa took the risk of a business. I worked as a teaching assistant and then a full time teacher, till your grandpa was established enough to free me up for chess again."

She continued, "You see us today, my dear; well-settled and confident. But we have spent nights worrying about our next week's meals..." Grandpa Karofsky stepped in – " and deadlines and payment of the next month's salaries to the staff..."

Grandpa Eisenberg said – "I have lived my whole life as a soldier. It seems to be an easy and settled life; but in reality, it was anything but. I have fought fair and unfair wars. I have seen assimilation of black soldiers, women soldiers and now, gay and lesbian soldiers."

Rebecca spoke up – "He also lived through a rough period when his daughter married a Russian immigrant's son. How many promotions did that cost you, dad?"

"It does not matter, dear. The point is that I had my own doubts about this marriage; but Ashlyn talked me into giving my consent. Of course, considering she is a Catholic..."

Dave looked at his parents with a smile. How few families were together for so long – together, strong and solid. He turned back to look at his laptop again.

Grand uncle Oleg piped in next, with his face coming up on the screen. "You know I came with over to the States a little after Alexis. I worked with him for a while and tried out different things; but I never felt really at home. When the USSR broke down, I realized that I had to back to my homeland. Unfortunately, not everyone in my family agreed. My master-chef son Gregori came with me. He is an entrepreneur like his uncle Alexis. The chain of restaurants he has set up employs many people and helps rebuild our country. He could not make it today, but has sent you his affectionate regard Dave."

"But my wife and other son refused to come back. It was a break-up of our family, Dave; but something I had to do. Even Gregori's wife divorced him; there is often a price to pay... Both Gregori and I thought for months before deciding; but we made up our minds and went ahead finally."

"I went back to Russia for a chess tournament, and beat the local champion. Many people blamed me, even threw eggs at me for turning against Russia" Grandma Karofsky said. "The people who said and did all this were my old friends, neighbours and family. I must have cried for a month."

Dave swallowed quickly, thinking of slushies...

Vera spoke next, smiling into the laptop at the members online – "Hi again. I am here to tell Dave about both the decisions I made. The first, was to take over my father's company when he retired. Not many women were to be found in boardrooms then and my father had two sons to follow him into the business..."

"But I chose to be a pianist", smiled uncle Matthew;" and Paul chose to be a lawyer. Grandpa Alexis is fine now, but then, as eldest son, he definitely wanted me to step into his shoes. You should have seen the drama happening – days, weeks, months. Its a good thing Grandma Olga supported me, otherwise, I had almost decided to give up art for commerce. I participate in concerts from time to time, but my real love is teaching – I am happiest at the Music Institute. Do you know how difficult it is to keep happy in a family of massive over-achievers?"

Vera went on - "I never found it easy, just inheriting the firm, you know. I battled ridicule for years. People said I would get married and hand over everything to my husband. Enough men chased me for that. But I kept strong and won respect from most in the industry. Even in the recession today, Karofsky's stands tall. It may look trouble-free, but my path too has been full of drama."

"Ok, you want to talk of drama? Guess what I went through when I married Raahat and converted to Islam." Dave turned to his laptop and his favourite cousin Jenny, or rather Zainab, as she was now known. She sat there in her chador, smiling at her family after days.

"We travelled for three days to reach a place with internet access in the hopes of seeing my parents; but they still don't seem to be here", she continued sadly. "Maybe Ivan and Greta will be here next time dear", consoled Grandma Olga. Grandma Ashlyn also added a few words of comfort. Everyone else too smiled and waved a hello to Raahat, standing behind, still a bit out of place...

Dave knew Zainab taught in a girls school while her husband worked as a doctor in a hilly location deep inside their country. It had always been a great surprise to him to see his luxury-loving cousin dedicated to her cause in a primitive region. He said so, telling Zainab, that he supposed she was at peace now that she had decided a path for her life. "Things must have been dramatic before, but surely not once the decision was made?"

Zainab went on, "David my dear, it is not just one decision we live with; there are decisions – day after day after day. Times when little girls are pulled away from school and married off. Times when we lose patients for lack of primary health care. It is a daily struggle. We make up our minds every single morning to get up and face what we must."

There was total silence for a while as everyone thought this through.

"Ok, coming to a happier topic," Vera popped in again; "the second decision I took, was to not get married. I have had 2-3 partners. My current partner and I, we have been together for 8 years now, but we don't plan on putting a label on our relationship"

Her partner Samuel grinned his agreement. A seven-foot plus retired football player, he had started a sports management business and was minting money. He stretched out his legs trying to find a comfortable position. "Its not been easy. We live in a small town and people are always into – 'Ok, so why not? Aren't you sure? Are you waiting for someone better, yada, yada, yada..' Nobody minds their own bloody business."

"But, more importantly – Raahat and Zainab, please let us know the items and resources you need and we will do our best from here." Everyone else too added their agreement to this.

Raahat looked uncomfortable, so Eliza, who had been quiet so far spoke up – "Please don't see this as interference or charity Raahat. We are family and we support each other at all times. Ask Zainab how much she supported me when I chose to become a soldier."

Dave looked with pride at his cousin – actually the widow of his soldier cousin Henry, who had become a soldier a bit late in life. Eliza had had the entire support of the Eisenberg clan, apart from all the other offshoots. She was the hero of the younger generation and always a rock.

Raahat felt a bit better having heard her voice. "We do need help, he said. There is a plan to strap bombs on to little girls and use them to create havoc. First, people will die and then they will become suspicious of all girls and stop them from wearing the chador or start searching them and that will lead to much greater issues..."

"Won't say, don't worry, because it is serious, but in every case, we will all stand by you", she vowed as did the others. Matthew planned a concert in support as well.

Dave sat there, lost in his thoughts. We are a rainbow family he thought, grinning to himself. No wonder...

"Welcome back, baby bro" yelled Melissa, Vera's eldest daughter. "We thought of sending you Earth to Spaceship Dave messages, but..."

"Yeah, like Sam said yada, yada, yada" Dave mocked her sending her into a pouting fit followed by a spate of giggles. "Damn you Dave, and here I was planning to give your homicidal tendencies a good airing..."

Dave got serious, not knowing the issue. She continued, "Well, this guy and I broke up and he's put my name and photo and cell no. on a call girl site."

"Wow" Dave said, still a frown on his face. Melissa studied in Australia; did she really want him to go over there to beat up the bastard? He wouldn't mind... Melissa cut into his thoughts with another giggle fit.

That's when Dave realized that Melissa certainly didn't need Dave to come save her. She'd probably save him if required to do so.

"What did you do to him?" he asked with a sigh. Some of the others were getting hooked onto this chat, but most were still into the discussion with Raahat and Zainab.

Melissa whispered - "Ok, I'll tell you, but get into another room. And the rest of you – kiddie gang; follow suit"

Dave thanked everyone, excused himself from the rest of the family group and started moving to another room with his laptop. Everyone else from the younger cousin's group was logging out and re-joining onto this chat. They decided on a ten-minute break to get online together again.

Post-break Melissa insisted Dave shut the door properly. He walked over to check and heard a new conversation going on.

"Ok", Uncle Matthew said, "so who is this boy our Dave has been kissing?" There was soft laughter around the room as Rebecca replied.

"His name is Kurt Hummel. He is a very handsome young man. He accompanied his father when they met me at the bank for a loan to buy a house. He did not know who I was, because I haven't changed my name. He negotiated very aggressively for good terms – keeping in mind that no one is buying houses nowadays"

"What did you think of him?" Raahat asked.

She continued – "He is the only son of Burt Hummel, who owns a garage. He is very attached to his father; and now, he is arranging the wedding of his father to another friend's mother. That's why they are buying a bigger house."

"Yes it is a very close-knit family. But he is still independent and very strong-minded. He dresses in a very flamboyant manner and doesn't give a damn about what others may think of him." This was Paul with Rebecca nodding.

Eliza broke into a giggle. "Really? Dave? Shy Dave in old jeans, old t-shirt and old shirt infatuated with an aggressive, flamboyant-dressing boy? Oh wow! When can I see him?"

Rebecca smiled – "He is coming in tomorrow with his dad to settle the final terms of the loan around noon. Both Grandparents are already scheduled to be floating around the bank for a look. For the rest of you, maybe I can arrange to mail you a web-cam recording so you can watch it in your time-zones. It was a challenge arranging this get-together as it is and thanks btw for the trouble all of you took, we must do this again..."

Shutting the door on scheduling plans, Dave blushed, grinned and shook his head. He did not just have a rainbow family; he had a completely crazy rainbow family.

And he thanked God for it!


End file.
